Blood and Satin
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Weyoun and Keevan's first meeting and the consummation of their love. SLASH, Weyoun/Keevan


**It has been awhile since I've done some lovely Weyoun/Keevan, and for awhile I envisioned how to bring to life their first time together not long after they met. Keywords in my previous oneshots of them were red satin and blood, eventually becoming the title, as well as ranging from soft and gentle to fierce and rough which seems perfect for the sensual Vorta. ;) Jeffrey Combs and Christopher Shea were the best highlights of bringing these magnificent characters to life. And much thanks to a beautiful off-site story which I have mentioned numerous times in my previous oneshots for inspiration for this wonderful pairing.**

 **Nothing belongs to me, just for fun and thrills.**

The first time since Weyoun 5 was activated not long after the death of his predecessor for questioning the loyalty of Omet'iklan, he felt like he was being born. Being a clone, he knew nothing about parenting and natural birth, but he felt refreshed and ready to move on. He was currently lying on a long table, light filling his eyes and making him squeeze them shut, turning his head away - until a shadow covered his face, helping him reopen his eyes again to see a face his predecessors before him remembered. A kind yet somber face with a large nose and grayish violet eyes smiling softly as he did the other clones.

"Hello, Borath," Weyoun said softly lifting a hand and reaching for the scientist, who accepted it and held it briefly. He remembered the first Weyoun who was looking up at this face and seeing him as a life-saver, but it was the Founders who created him. Borath was the one in charge to carry out the gods' order, yet he looked at all of his subjects like they were a part of him. He then looked down at his body, pale and naked, from rebirth. All clones awoke and reawoke in this state, and he was used to this by now, at least by memory.

Borath then released his hand and looked over him, at the table in which another clone was just waking. "Oh, good. Perfect timing. Another reborn the same day as you, my friend," he told Weyoun with a little smile as he abandoned the Vorta's side for the other's. Weyoun was still a little disoriented but recovered enough to slowly sit up and look over out of curiosity to the other Vorta coming back into the world as he had. He swung his legs over the table in that direction to have a full view of this younger one Borath was now speaking softly to.

He felt awestruck by the _magnificent_ face and body equally exposed, but his attention first focused on the soft features: the long lashes above carved cheekbones, a straight nose above full lips, and then the eyes opening to show wide amethyst orbs. Vorta never understood aesthetics, but they were naturally drawn to their own kind while never straying from their worship of their makers. This particular struck something in Weyoun he'd never recalled feeling before, but he didn't even know this one. And then he heard Borath whisper the name; this one was apparently one of his most cherished as Weyoun was to him.

"Welcome back, Keevan. Please, don't strain yourself. You will be back on your feet very soon." He looked up when Weyoun stood and looked down at the other, younger face. "Weyoun, this is Keevan. He's new, and he'll need some guidance. Perhaps you can be the one to aid him in his new position?"

Weyoun looked down; this young Vorta was in his first incarnation, and he'd only just awoken himself, yet he was now in his fifth lifetime with more experience. He could not say no, not when he looked down at the heavenly but scrutinizing face gazing back up at him, trying not to look at his naked form out of a sense of respect even though he was as unclothed as Keevan was. He felt something draped over his body - was it a robe or thermal blanket? - but he paid no attention as he answered yes to Borath.

Keevan said nothing, however, as he tore his eyes from the older Vorta and looked the other way, turning his body in that direction and drawing his legs partially up to himself.

~o~

Keevan proved excellent from the start; he was a fast learner in all areas of the field, even surprising Eris and Kilana from the start - and Weyoun had been watching him as though the young Vorta was something special to him. All the Vorta save for a few, cherished each other as they ought to, never clashed save for a few and they were severely punished for it, and never separated from the other save for assignment. At least the Founders were kind enough to allow the Vorta to be around each other without abandoning their beliefs and loyalties.

In terms of physical appearance, all Vorta were beautiful, sensuous and seductive creatures; the Founders made them well. They would smile and make the situation easy, and once the other person was relaxed and taking their word, they had just signed their doom warrants. The Dominion wanted whatever the other wanted and would do anything through diplomacy and negotiations to take it. Weyoun was more than happy to be promoted the following month after his reawakening to Dominion ambassador, to settle the disputes. There had been a time where he was a lesser agent but recognized, earned the trust of his Founders for years until the latest fight-to-death mission cost his predecessor his life.

And that was a matter he detected as another story in Keevan for the month and two more to follow.

Keevan carried himself proudly as any of his peers, but perhaps he was _too_ confident? Weyoun would not dare to presume the worst; his protégé would never defect in his first incarnation, that was hardly logical. He was speaking to himself like a Vulcan. Perhaps he was only seeing things.

But that was not all that plagued his mind and his entire body the entire time he supervised the young Field Supervisor. He had experienced it the first time he awoke the same time Keevan did, looked at his face and his body - barely - for the first time, and then heard that velvety voice the first time after accepting Borath's proposition of taking the first-time clone under Weyoun's wing. Weyoun had never experienced anything like this before, but these thoughts of the younger Vorta always on his mind, looking at him sometimes, and even lowering his voice to a suggestive undertone - it all came down to one specific yearning in his groin. Vorta mated with each other on occasion, but they put their lives and duties above everything else. For Weyoun, their new representative, he was in a much higher position to do anything he pleased as long as his gods did not lose his devotion.

However, what if Keevan _didn't_ want him in that way?

~o~

His progenitor had a wonderful life ahead of him, from what his memories could recall, few they were, and memories like those were dangerous. He was clever enough to keep his lips sealed; they would deem him defective and eliminate him, then replace him. It was the will of the Founders and the good of the Dominion, but a small part of himself was telling him that this wasn't right...

He slammed his palm flat on the table in his quarters later one night. He couldn't - he _wouldn't_ \- allow himself to think like that unless something else happened in his life to give him a reason. He was NOT defective; he was made to serve the Founders in all things, nothing more.

But how would it explain these strange feelings he began to develop over the last three months for Weyoun?

Keevan was startled out of his thoughts when the buzzer to his door chimed. "Come in," he called, not turning around, but he did when he recognized the voice.

"Keevan, have I caught you at a bad time?"

He spun around and straightened, smiling and clasping his hands behind his back when Weyoun walked inside his quarters. "Weyoun," he acknowledged, "not at all." He instantly spotted how...troubled his mentor and friend looked. He was here at this time for a reason Keevan could not detect, but he sensed it had to do with something similar to what Keevan might be projecting in himself...

"Keevan." Weyoun was in front of him in a flash. "Come here." He obeyed, but then Weyoun's next actions took him by surprise altogether.

He took the younger Vorta's face in both his hands and leaned down to place his lips on Keevan's.

A wondrous wave washed over him; he had never been kissed before, and never did he think Weyoun would do the deed. He remained frozen in place for a moment before bringing his hands up and placing them on Weyoun's waist. Was this really happening? His teacher and friend had come in and touched Keevan's lips with his, without any need of an explanation; this was enough to tell Keevan that the older Vorta felt such feelings for him that he hadn't thought were possible. Another part of him was panicking because he had no experience in these matters, and it was happening so fast...

Weyoun broke the kiss, panting as if out of breath. "I-I'm sorry," he gasped. "I had to..." He trailed off there as if unsure how to explain himself. "I really did not mean to embarrass you in any form, but I had to know something. All these months being very dear friends with you, I feel like I have known you for a lifetime. Foolish as it may be, but I no longer am afraid to admit it to you. Just to you, not to the Founders or any of our fellow Vorta."

Keevan felt his heart pick up a beat or two, but it was pressurizing his sternum he felt it would break as the truth of the words settled into his being. It was both frightening and beautiful at the same time. All his life he wanted someone to - "Weyoun, you love me. More than a friend, more than a student..."

"Yes." Weyoun's hand brushed over one cheek. "I love you, Keevan. And it's the old saying that it is now or never when you know the depths."

He sighed and leaned into the ambassador's chest. "Oh, Weyoun."

He felt the other Vorta's lips on his forehead. "Keevan, I must go now. The Founder is expecting me for one last meeting, and I can't keep her waiting even though I want to take tonight to experience it with you in a way I never...experienced with anyone."

Keevan closed his eyes; his nerves tingled with exhilaration at being with Weyoun in a more physical way he'd never been with anyone. He wanted more than anything for that, but it was terrifying and nothing like settling disputes and commanding Jem'Hadar. "I want nothing more," he said softly, "but when can we finally take this to another level?"

It turned out to be the following night, but for the rest of the precious night as well as the day, Keevan was overwhelmed with indescribable joy that Eris noticed with a smirk and tried to pester him into telling her. When he scoffed it off, she waved her hand into his face. "Come on, Keevan, keeping secrets from your friend? That's not nice, especially when it is something...intimate."

He'd looked her in the face and allowed a crooked smirk to show. "I don't suppose I should ask if I ought to entrust you on very private matters such as this."

He remembered her face being slightly shocked but dissolving fast when he told her everything, then wished him luck when he told her, flushing, about Weyoun's intentions to make tonight in his bed the most memorable for the future. Eris had been mated before, but then she lost him when he was killed and deemed unfit for future cloning, betraying everyone including herself. But she was helpful enough to give Keevan some tips about the first mating ritual, and that there would be blood in the first time. "It always hurts the first time," she'd said. "In every race in the galaxy. But it won't last; soon after that, you'll want more."

He buzzed Weyoun's quarters and was welcomed in without hesitation. The sight he was greeted with surprised him on the spot. The lights were off, but the room was lit with candles placed about on every table, leading into the bedroom which he followed into - and was greeted with something that could be called paradise if only the Vorta were gifted with aesthetics.

"I had some help from the outside," a familiar voice soothed behind him, lips coming up to kiss and nibble his ear ridges. He shivered and closed his eyes at the hands caressing his arms and coming up to massage his shoulders, igniting the power of the seduction. "She explained to me in such vivid details," Weyoun went on, voice dropped to a purr, "such as the bed sprawled with exquisite satin, surrounded with candles in glass, and the floor covered with flowers to scent the air. Not that the picture itself would appeal to us anyhow. All of it in red, the color of passion."

None of the imagery moved him, either, but to enhance the mood? "It's perfect," he whispered, moaning when Weyoun's teeth nibbled the exposed skin of his neck. He titled his head further to that side to allow his soon-to-be lover more access. "Oh, don't stop that, please."

The ambassador chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dearest. Unless you want me to," he teased. Keevan shook his head in near desperation, but then Weyoun paused and kiss his ear again. "We have the whole night, but we can't delay this, can we?"

He was burning and straining below his waist that he shook his head. "No."

"Would you allow me to do the honors of revealing your body to my eyes for the first time - or do you want me to go first?"

He sighed blissfully as he answered. "You first."

"Don't look just yet then." Weyoun's hands left him then and soon Keevan heard the rustling and dropping of clothing. He was in a hurry to the point of not wanting to keep Keevan waiting, and then it was done. "Alright, you may see me now." Slowly, Keevan turned around and gasped in amazement at the beautiful, lightly muscled body in front of him. He'd seen him before, but not savoring at first sight. Weyoun was a god - not to offend the Founders - and incomparable to anything beautiful in the universe. He smiled alluringly as he would to anyone in front of him. "Touch me if you please, Keevan. We have more time for more of that."

Keevan bit his lower lip nervously as he reached for both of Weyoun's shoulders and his neck, then trailed down over his chest, feeling silky smooth skin and spotless. Weyoun's nipples hardened into little pebbles beneath his hands; the older Vorta sucked in a breath. Keevan's hands caressed his abdomen and stomach, pausing above the patch of curled dark hairs above Weyoun's engorged sex. "May I?" he asked, receiving a chuckle and a hand guiding him over that area between the ambassador's legs. Weyoun's eyes closed, his mouth parting open at the young Vorta's fingers caressing his masculine parts, the feel of tight skin hot and smooth beneath Keevan's fingers, pulsing and subsiding between seconds, until Weyoun stopped him.

"Alright, I don't want to reach the end so soon." His hand placed itself on the back of Keevan's. "It's your turn."

No one besides Borath had seen him without his clothing before, so he started to quiver nervously, his confidence slowly fading away, which Weyoun noticed right away. "Oh, don't be afraid. I've seen you before, remember? There's nothing I haven't seen before." That easy smile made him ease that Keevan worked on unclasping his jacket and leaving himself in his shirt. Kneeling down, he slipped off his boots and stood again to pull his shirt over his head. His bare torso was shivering underneath the watchful lavender eyes glowing moreso with his own desire than from the intensity of the candlelight. Keevan wondered if he wanted to touch him now, so he paused, standing there only in his pants, until Weyoun reached over - he held his breath as he braced for the touch he craved - but instead of caressing his skin, he grasped the waist of his trousers and pulled them down, leaving the rest of Keevan naked. He pulled the fabric from around Keevan's ankles and stood to look him over.

"Keevan...you're so beautiful."

He lowered his eyes to the floor, avoiding looking at Weyoun's body as well as bringing his arms over his chest as his expression of modesty, which seemed to charm Weyoun. The older Vorta reached and cupped his face, lifting it back up. "Aw, come now, don't play modesty. Let me take you to the bed and show you how enchanting you are." He took Keevan's hand and led him over to the bed, guiding him to lie on his back. The feel of the satin against his back was exhilarating and sensational, like being engulfed in water. Keevan gasped when Weyoun started to kiss and touch every inch of him, starting with his neck and chest, sucking and nipping at the small, hard buds and down his abdomen, licking at his navel but stopping at his pubic hair. Weyoun kissed the curls before nuzzling them and inhaling his scent, then moved outside to kiss and lick the sensitive skin around his mound, avoiding his need altogether. He didn't intend to give him the same contact he was given, but to get to the best part very soon. Keevan whimpered and writhed beneath him. "Weyoun, please."

Weyoun smirked and looked up at him. "Turn over," he commanded seductively, holding Keevan's hips and helping him, exposing a smooth, curved back and firm, rounded backside. Weyoun kissed him down the middle of his back whilst fondling his buttocks; Keevan moaned and sighed, holding onto the satin sheets. Then Weyoun stopped and shifted his body, his member rubbing and pressing against him. Keevan gasped. "That's right, Keevan," Weyoun said huskily. "I have to prepare you first; you know this will hurt at first?"

Keevan nodded, biting his lip again. "Eris told me," he said, looking around over his shoulder.

"Oh, of course. I would have done the same." Weyoun kissed his shoulder before easing him down on his stomach. One of his knees slipped between Keevan's legs and spread them open so he had wider access. "I'm going to do this now - but first..." He stopped there and reached over to his left to grab something from the surface of the dresser beside the bed. Keevan frowned and lifted his head to see what it was. "We have to make the first penetration a little more comfortable if not easy, don't we?"

Weyoun's words were always filled with sensual persuasion, even when he might not have intended it. He popped open the jar and dabbed some of its contents into his palm, the scent of it reaching Keevan's nostrils despite him turned around. He smelled rich, decadent berries and creamy vanilla. Soon Weyoun's member, slicked with the sweet-scented oil, slipped between his cheeks and penetrated him. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast and relaxing as either intended; Keevan felt like his flesh had been ripped, and he couldn't help but cry out and arch his back against Weyoun. It hurt so much despite being brief. "Oh, gods, Weyoun, it hurts!" he cried, his muscles clenching painfully around the ambassador. "Oh, please, it hurts!" He had never been so vulnerable before and hated himself for it. Vorta were supposed to be confident and stress-free, but apparently not in the first time of intimacy.

Weyoun stopped what he was doing and looked down at Keevan with wide eyes and horror when he gently eased out and looked down; there was blood trailing down in a thin river on Keevan's right inner thigh, dropping onto the bedsheet in a single drop. He leaned down and licked the blood away, stopping at Keevan's entrance, making him sigh and shudder both in pain and pleasure. "Dearest, I'm so terribly sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Keevan's voice was strangled and he was shaking his head. "Just be gentle with me."

His lover eased back into him, and this time didn't hurt so much. He felt even more relaxed and let loose a series of gasps and sobs as his body was overwhelmed with bliss, laying facedown in satin while Weyoun made love to him. Behind him, Weyoun arched back at the overwhelming heat and sheer beauty of Keevan's body beneath him, being gentle at first and only picking up when Keevan begged for it. When they both climaxed, he fell on top of Keevan and held him in his arms, both of their bodies glistening with sweat in the aftermath of their consummation. The heat of the candles added to the atmosphere and smell of oil, as well as the two Vorta in a sea of red they couldn't appreciate with their own eyes other than feeling it against each other's bodies.

Some time passed before Keevan broke the silence. "I want to love you now, Weyoun," he whispered. He felt him slide off and lay down on his stomach. Keevan raised his head and looked over Weyoun's equally smooth back and rear end, as well as the ambassador's sly smirk. The jar of oil waited for Keevan, tantalizing him with the idea of taking care of Weyoun the way he took care of him, but he feared hurting Weyoun. But Weyoun's soft smile of understanding made him ease all of his worries.

He silently thanked Eris for this.

 **I had paused with my latest story "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat" to do this, and I'd been ill the last few days. It also took me that long to do this, when it usually takes me a single day to do a oneshot. Nevertheless, I'm happy to return to Keevan and Annora, the second in the Vorta Brides Trilogy, and I'm proud with how this oneshot of Weyoun and Keevan's first time came out. :)**

 **The reference about Eris being mated once before losing him permanently was based off of a conversation between her and Weyoun in Vanillasiren's "Wrong", which is one of my favorite fics of all time.**

 **I really lack reviews from anyone on any of my stories, as well as all of my Weyoun/Keevan fics. It means so much to hear what people think. I'd appreciate them, as well as from guests. No flames, please.**


End file.
